


Contigo

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Jjbek, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, two boys being sappy af
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Jean-Jacques quiere pasar la víspera de año nuevo con su novio. Incluso si tiene que cruzar el océano para hacerlo.





	Contigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoireRigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/gifts).



La fiesta estaba animada como su familia, contrastando con la expresión de su rostro. Estaba feliz de estar con sus padres y hermanos, todos compartiendo como familia, incluso algunas fotos se tomaron.

 

Su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se excusó para atender la llamada a un lugar menos ruidoso, afuera de su casa, específicamente, el patio. 

 

—Hola Jean, ¿cómo estás?

—Ahm, ¿Beka? ¡Hola! ¿c-cómo estás?

 

La voz del canadiense sonaba extrañamente nerviosa.

 

—Jean, ¿estás bien? 

—¡Ah! sí, sí, por supuesto. ¿tú? 

—Bien, Jean. ¿Qué sucede?

—Mm Beka, me preguntaba...¿Dónde pasarás año nuevo? 

—Estoy con mi familia en casa de mis padres. ¿Qué hay de ti? 

 

—Ah...Bueno...Yo...Es...Esperaba poder pasarlo contigo

—Oh  — Otabek se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en lo dulce que era su novio, sin embargo reaccionó pronto— A mi también me gustaría, pero Jean, ¿cómo podríamos si estás tan lejos?

—Bueno, no exactamente

—¿Qué quieres decir con "no exactamente"?

—Pues que...Uhm...Puede que quizás haya tomado un vuelo a Almatý en un impulso de idiotez para ir a ver a mi persona favorita en todo el mundo 

 

Otabek sonrió

 

—No puedes hablar en serio Jean

 

—¿Beks? Tienes visitas— llamó su madre al patio donde Otabek estaba, abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a otra persona, que tenía el celular aún en el oído. Otabek abrió los ojos de la sorpresa cuando lo vio justo ahí en la puerta de su patio, sonriéndole brillante como siempre.

 

—Hola, Beka.

—¡Jean! 

 

JJ caminó donde Otabek y se encontraron en un fuerte abrazo ante la sonrisa de la madre del kazajo, quien entró otra vez a la casa. 

 

—¿C-cómo? 

—Pues—  JJ jugó con sus dedos en el torso de Otabek— Falta aún para que sea año nuevo en Canadá, así que le prometí a mi madre que la llamaría por skype cuando sea la hora. Quería verte, Beka.

 

Los ojos de Otabek se humedecieron y su corazón se calentó al escucharlo. Era tan afortunado de tener a un hombre como ese. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó a JJ por la camisa para hacerlo bajar y besarlo intensamente hasta separarse

 

—Te amo Jean

—Lo sé Beka. Lo sé. Yo también te amo, mucho Beka.

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí

—Qué bueno. Al menos tienes que darme el primer abrazo de año nuevo.

—¿Qué tal el primer abrazo y el primer beso también? 

—¡Oh! Me encantaría. Ambos suenan bien. Más que bien.  Pero nos podemos dar más besos antes de medianoche, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí.

 

Alcanzó a decir el kazajo antes de que Jean-Jacques le atacara con tiernos besos en su boca y mejillas. Jean fue y conoció a los parientes de Otabek que no había visto antes y jugó con los más pequeños.

 

A la medianoche, Otabek cumplió su promesa. Ambos mirando el cielo donde a lo lejos se veían fuegos artificiales estallando, hasta la cuenta regresiva del 1, el feliz año masivo y la algarabía de la gente. Se miraron entre sí y Otabek murmuró tomándolo suavemente del mentón

 

—Feliz año nuevo mon cher— Y le dio un beso. Suave, intenso, sublime y lleno de su amor por él. Se separó con cuidado viendo las mejillas de JJ arder y sonreír, correspondiéndole con otro beso mientras sentía las manos del kazajo rodear su cintura gentilmente. 

 

—Feliz año nuevo, Beka 

—Gracias mon amour.  Será un año bueno porque tú estarás en él 

—Oh, ¡Beka! ¡Soy tan afortunado de estar contigo!

 

Otabek no pudo escaparse de los besos tiernos que le dio su novio por varios minutos mientras el ruido seguía. Y tampoco quería alejarse de él, porque en verdad, sería un buen año. Uno al lado de Jean-Jacques Leroy.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo para todos!


End file.
